Highest Bidder
by Cleone
Summary: In order to raise money for his desperate ANBU squad, Sasuke is auctioned off to be someone's personal slave for a week. He wasn't expecting the winner to be shy Hinata, who wants him to do way more than cook and clean...SasuHina, limeish in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Highest Bidder:**

**Chapter One**

Sasuke knew that from the moment Naruto raised his hand and stood up from his plastic folding chair, something idiotic would come from the man's mouth.

"I know, I know!" Naruto shouted, waving his hand in the air incessantly. "Pick me, you old hag!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair lazily. Him, Naruto, and the other twenty-something members of their ANBU squad were sitting in a large circle in the Hokage's office. The problem? The squad was getting extremely low on supplies, and with very little money, they weren't able to buy the weapons, food, board, and medical supplies that they needed to complete their missions. The solution? Well, that's what they were trying to figure out.

Tsunade shared Sasuke's reluctant, bored expression and yawned. "What is it, Naruto? Something to do with ramen, I presume?"

A few of the other members chuckled, but the overly-excited blonde-haired man ignored them. That was something he was quite proficient at: not paying attention to other people.

"Well," Naruto began in a hushed tone. "You know how you see on those T.V. shows? Where this team has this auction of their team members? And people in a crowd bids on each of the team members? And the highest bidder gets that member as their personal slave for a week?" He leaned forward, so energized he could've wet himself. "How about we do _that_!"

The room was silent after his proclamation for a moment before everyone burst out laughing.

"Dear god, you're _shitting_ me, right?"

"Jesus, Naruto!"

"I'm sure _that'll_ work, genius!"

Sasuke remained silent and glanced at Naruto, who looked rather hurt. Sure, his ideas were rather stupid, but it must've stung to get shot down every time something came out of your mouth.

Tsunade frowned and banged her fist on her desk. The ANBU squad immediately became quiet.

"Come on, that's just plain rude!" The Hokage shouted. "And besides, it's not as if the rest of you have come up with better ideas!" She glared at Chouji, who squirmed in his seat. "Like a _bake sale_?" Her hardened gaze was transferred to Kiba. "Or a _dog wash_?"

Naruto grinned victoriously. "Yeah, seriously."

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and laced her fingers together. "We have enough single women in this village that I'm sure this…erm, auction _thing_ would actually work out pretty nicely."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Yeah, but who would want any of _us_ as their slaves for a week?"

He had a point there. Sasuke trailed his eyes over his comrades. There was Kiba, who was unattractively scratching his crotch; Chouji, who was devouring a bag of chips; Naruto, who was busy picking his nose; Shino, who was just…_creepy_; and the rest of them, who weren't exactly what you called great catches.

Tsunade chuckled. "Oh, but I do think our lovely captain could roll us in a hefty amount of dough." She looked at Sasuke, brow raised. "Don't you think so, _Captain_?"

Everyone in the room turned to him, and Sasuke could feel twenty pairs of eyes boring into him. God, he hated it when people stared. Bunch of rude bastards.

He shrugged. "I think it's stupid. There's no way we could raise money by _prostituting_ ourselves-"

Naruto scowled, prepared to defend his suggestion. "Hey, it's not prostituting, it's being someone's slave for a week!"

"And besides, Uchiha." Tsunade waved her hand carelessly. "I'm sure that if we put you up for auction, we could get enough money to get us by for a few _years_."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, baby face, I can think of a few girls who'd give up a million yen to have you as their whore-" Naruto gave him a dirty look, and he quickly added, "I mean, slave."

The idea which was criticized just a few moments before was now getting full support.

"The captain can get us a shit load of money!"

"Hell yeah, every girl in the entire village wants him!"

"Hey, do you think some girl would bid on _me_?"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and dug his nails into his face. "Tsunade…please…no."

Tsunade sighed. "It's your decision, Captain. We've been here for an hour now."

After she said that, Sasuke was bombarded by his comrades. They jumped up from their chairs and shouted at him to approve of the idea. Naruto was actually standing on his chair, pumping his fists into the air and screaming "Thank me, gentlemen! It was my idea!". Total and utter chaos

"Captain, _please_!!!" They all said at once. "We need that money badly!"

Sasuke groaned and took his hands away from his face. They were so damn demanding! Even though he was supposed to put his team before him, there was no way he could become some chick's slave for week! Think of the things that'd make him do!

"Guys," he said warily. "Come on-"

"NO!"

Sasuke grimaced. "Jesus, guys-"

"Say yes, Captain!"

He sighed deeply and gritted his teeth. "Fine, fine, FINE! We'll do this damn auction…thing."

The other members cheered. Sasuke regretted. And the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Tenten sat down on the couch next to Hinata and handed her a cold soda can. "So? Did you hear about that auction thing?"

Hinata tapped the top of the can with her index finger. "The what?"

The other girl took a sip from her own soda and sighed. "Yeah, apparently a few days ago one of the ANBU squads decided that they're gonna auction off their members to be someone's personal slave for a week."

"…Oh," Hinata said quietly as she opened up her soda, uninterested.

Tenten set her can down on the glass surface of the coffee table. "It's tonight." She playfully nudged her in the shoulder. "Come on, we should go!"

Hinata ran her finger around the rim of the soda can. "I dunno…"

Tenten pursed her lips. "Oh, it'll be fun! That squad has a lotta cute guys on it!"

The Hyuuga shrugged. "But…I dunno…"

Tenten clicked her tongue. "Hinata, seriously, I think you could use some company in this boring old apartment."

Hinata looked up from the can. Her living room, which they were sitting in, was completely white and had no sort of decoration whatsoever. The kitchen to their left was so clean that it looked as though it had never been used. And though they couldn't see the bedroom from where they were, Hinata could see it in her mind's eye: a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Nothing too exciting.

She set down her soda next to Tenten's. "Maybe…but they'd only be with me for a week."

Tenten rested her arm on the couch's stiff cream-colored pillows. "But you can make them your permanent boyfriend if you tried!"

Hinata held her left hand to her mouth and began to lightly chew the tip of her thumb nail. A bad habit, something she couldn't seem to get rid of. "Um…who's going up for…ya know…sale?"

Tenten scratched her chin in thought. "Hm…let's see, there are Kiba and Shino, of course." She looked at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. "Not really your type?"

"Oh, well, they're nice!" Hinata said quickly.

Tenten scoffed. "Yeah…anyways, Shikamaru's on there, and Chouji too…oh!" She snapped her fingers. "Naruto is too!"

The other girl blushed. "Re-really!"

"Yup." Tenten sighed wistfully, a far-away look in her eyes. "And of course, their captain."

"Who?"

"Sasuke, of course!" Tenten licked her lips. "Oh man, the girls will be killing each other over him tonight!"

Hinata shrugged again. "Mm…I've never really talked to him…"

"Who cares, he's _fine_!" Tenten stretched her arms above her head. "You should go for him, Hinata. He's a real winner."

"But I-"

"And if you do manage to win, you better share!"

* * *

Later that evening, crowds of mostly eighteen year-old girls began pouring into the building where the Hokage's office was. One of the large conference rooms had been transformed into the auctioning area, complete with a podium and a make-shift stage with a rather lame excuse for a curtain. Sasuke peered from behind a door that was to the right of the stage from which the "items for sale" would enter the when they were called. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd rather have been selling cookies or washing dogs, anything but _this_.

He felt something jab sharply into his shoulder and he turned around. "What, Naruto?"

"Are you as stoked as I am?" He whispered excitedly.

"No."

"Psht, you're such a downer."

Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the dimly lit room, which was filling up quickly. His stomach dropped when he saw a flash of pink hair followed by a long blonde ponytail enter through the door. Dear god, he could only hope that neither of those two didn't win him as a servant for a week.

A few minutes later, after every seat in the house was filled with the body of a young woman, Tsunade climbed onto the stage, and the room became absolutely still and silent. Sasuke saw her positively beam as observed the large crowd.

"Thank you, ladies, for showing up tonight and supporting your ANBU forces!" She paused as a few people applauded politely. "We have a great bunch of young men tonight, and if happen to be a lucky gal who's the highest bidder on any of these men, you take them home for a week as you're personal slave!"

The crowd roared with approval and clapped their hands enthusiastically. Tsunade waited for them to calm down before she continued.

"Now, unfortunately, there are a few rules." Someone in the audience groaned loudly. Judging by their loud, annoying high-pitched voice, Sasuke guessed that it was Ino. "Rule number one: you can't make these guys do anything illegal." She waited, and then went on. "Two, they are my fighting boys, and we need them to protect our village. Please don't cause them any physical harm, alright? And the last rule…" She smiled and held up her pinkey. "Let's keep the sex to a minimum."

Sasuke slapped his forehead as every woman in the room shrieked and screamed and cheered excitedly. This was beyond stupid. He made a mental note to kill Nartuto for even bringing this whole idiotic thing up.

Tsunade moved behind the podium, clearing up the stage. "Alrighty then, let's get this thing going!"

* * *

Pretty much the same thing happened with every ANBU member who walked onto the stage: they'd stand there awkwardly while Tsunade called out for any bids, the crowd would remain completely silent, and someone would finally, probably out of pity, bid 1000 yen, meaning that they won and the poor sap could finally get to get off the stage. The Hokage had told Sasuke before the show that they were saving him for last, and it was finally approaching his turn.

His heart plummeted as Naruto slumped off the stage to join the elderly woman who had the winning bid (500 yen). It was now his turn. Oh goody.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Can you give me a sec, ladies? I need to go talk to our last item up for sale."

She crossed the stage as the crowd burst into excited conversation and smiled sadistically at Sasuke as she walked through the door.

"Uchiha, you've probably figured out by now that we're not making much money here."

Sasuke smirked. "And why is that my problem?"

Tsunade poked him in the chest. "Because you need to make up for it! We need you to roll in a lot of money!"

"…Okay."

"And you know what would help?" Tsunade tugged at his black t-shirt. "If you took off _this_."

Sasuke felt all the color drain from his face. "N-No! God no!"

Tsunade proceeded to yank off his shirt, despite his protests. "Aw, come on, take one for the team!"

Sasuke struggled to put his shirt back over his shoulders. "Shit, Tsunade, no-"

"Oh, don't be such a pussy!"

"Fuck _you_!"

By that time, Tsunade had Sasuke's shirt in her hands. She threw it in the corner and gave him a once-over. "Oh yeah, baby, you're sure to make big bucks."

The man rubbed his bare shoulders and seethed. "Oh, I hate you _so_ much."

The Hokage cocked her head and grinned triumphantly. "I think you'll hate me even more after _this_."

She shoved Sasuke in the back and he stumbled onto the stage. All the talking in the room came to a halt and he could feel everyone staring at him. Sasuke fought the urge to stomp back off the stage but instead raised his hand and waved.

"Uh…yo."

That's when the screaming started.

"Homigawd, it's _him_!"

"He's so buff and _sexy_!"

"He's mine, mine, MINE!"

Tsunade reappeared next to him and held out her arms. "Ladies, the moment you've all been waiting for: the Captain of this squad, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt his face burn as the shouts, wails, and wistful stares continued. He could've died right there.

'God, if you love me,' he prayed, 'please burn down this building right now.'

Tsunade took her place behind the podium. "Let's see…he's about 6'4", blood type B, very muscular, as you can see." She looked at Sasuke and touched her bicep. "Come on, sweetie, show them. Don't be shy."

He glared daggers at her before sighing and reluctantly flexing his arms. The crowd whistled loudly, and the Uchiha felt his face burn. Dear god, he felt so cheap. How could male dancers actually put up with this shit?

'Probably because they get paid to do it,' he thought scornfully.

Sasuke stood in the position for a few moments when he heard the clatter of footsteps up the stage. He turned and his frown deepened. Naruto had climbed onto the stage next to him, wearing a rather unsettling smirk on his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "Get off."

Naruto ignored him and quickly stepped behind him, causing the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck to prick up. "If you think that's amazing, wait till you see his package!"

Before the other man could do anything, Naruto grabbed the rim of his pants, making sure to grab his boxers along with them, and yanked them down to the floor. Sasuke stood there, frozen in shock and completely naked in front of a crowd of two hundred or more women.

And that's when the pandemonium started. The fan girl screaming was so intense, Sasuke thought his ear drums would burst.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HE'S FUCKING NAKED!"

"HE SHAVES, HE SHAVES!"

The screams brought the poor, naked man to his senses and he hurriedly grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them back up. He whipped his head around and faced Naruto. If looks could killl, that poor little blonde bastard would be slaughtered.

"NARUTO!" He roared above the frantic screams that filled the room. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR? DEAD!!!"

But by that time, Naruto was already off the stage. Sasuke focused his mean stare on Tsunade, who stopped shaking with laughter and cleared her throat loudly.

"Bidding starts at 8000 yen!"

"8000 yen!" Someone screamed almost immediately.

"8500!" Another yelled back.

Sasuke watched warily as the bids climbed higher and higher, noting that his face still felt hot. This whole entire thing was humiliating as hell! Being butt-naked like the day he was born in front of the entire female population of Konoha was worse thing that ever happened to him. This was horrible.

'God,' he thought angrily as someone shouted a bid for 10,000 yen. 'How come you haven't burned down the building yet?'

"15,000 yen!"

"20,000!"

The crowds' cries started to die down at the bid, and Sasuke craned his neck to who had shouted it out. Sakura was standing up with her hand raised, a proud, superior looks on her face. The Uchiha groaned quietly, praying that someone would at least beat that bid.

Tsunade raised her brow and looked around the room. "20,000 yen for our lovely Captain up here! Going once…"

Silence.

"Going twice…"

Sakura grinned triumphantly and gave Sasuke a small wave. Sasuke shook his head and looked down. Damn it, he could've at least gone to someone half-way decent, instead of this obsessive bitch. He could only imagine the things she'd make him do.

'Like relentless, endless sex,' he thought, his stomach churning at the thought.

"A-Actually, I do have a higher bid," a squeaky voice piped up.

Sasuke saw Sakura's jaw lower and she turned around to face the girl who was about to outbid her. Tsunade stood on her tip-toes and pointed at one of the seats in the crowd.

"Well, what's your bid, dear?"

Sasuke felt a mixture of confusion and yet relief as the person he least expected stood up: Hyuuga Hinata. 'W-what?'

Hinata gulped and she said in a high-pitched, nervous voice. "800,000 yen!"

The room had gone completely silent. Every pair of eyes there was aimed at Hinata, who was shaking as she stood. Sakura was staring at her, slack-jawed, until she slowly sat down, defeated. No one, though, was more surprised than the item up for bid, whose head was tilted in confusion.

'Hinata? What the hell is she doing bidding that much money on me? I don't even know her! Maybe…she really liked my di-'

His thoughts were interrupted as Tsunade yelled "Sold to the little lady with a lot of cash!"

* * *

Sasuke waited until the crying, disappointed women left the large room to join Hinata. She was sitting in the same seat as she had been all evening, receiving dirty look after dirty look from the girls who were leaving. She looked up as he approached her and her cheeks pinked; he was still shirtless and even glistening a bit now.

Sasuke stopped in front of her seat, towering over her. "So…here I am." He gave a mock bow. "Your personal slave. For a week, at least."

Hinata laughed nervously. "Um…heh heh…yeah."

The man watched her twiddle with her thumbs for a moment before speaking. "Do you mind me asking _why_? I mean, damn, I don't even know _anything_ about you besides your name." He mumbled, "And that your cousin is a prick and a half."

"I…I don't know," the girl responded lamely.

"Was it because of my peni-"

"NO!" Hinata said quickly. "Um, no…not because of _that_."

"Then…" Sasuke shrugged. "Why are you wasting 800,000 yen on _me_?"

Hinata took a deep, wavering breath and looked away from him. "Erm…Tenten made me. She said that I should do this so I'm not so lonely anymore."

"You're not answering my question. I'm asking you: why me?"

She finally looked up from the floor at the half-nude man standing above her. "Like I said…I'm not so sure…it just sort of…happened."

Sasuke lifted one of his brows and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He sighed and motioned for her to get up. "Well, let's get this damn week over with. But first I gotta get my shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm floored by the number of reviews I've gotten for the first chapter of this story! Just insane! Thanks everyone, your support is much appreciated!**

**Just as a warning…this chapter is pretty much just smut. Haha. I love a good smut fic once in a while. **

**Highest Bidder**

**Chapter Two**

"I have a few rules."

"Uh, alright."

"First," Sasuke crinkled his nose as he looked around Hinata's apartment. "I get the bed. Any problems with that?"

Hinata was about to object that _he_ was the one who was supposed to listen to her, but given the forceful, demanding way he talked, she decided to comply. "Al-alright."

"Second…" He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you good at cooking?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm decent."

"Then we'll be ordering out," Sasuke said gruffly, plopping down on the couch with his arm draped over the armrest.

The girl sighed and stood right where she was. "Okay, as long as it isn't too expensive."

Hinata lifted her eyes from the ground and stared at him. He just looked so cool and calm, sitting there in that tight black shirt and scratching his head while giving her orders like nobody's business. She gulped, realizing that even though she didn't know him too well, she was quite lucky to have a pretty good-looking man staying at her house for a week. She hesitantly took a seat next to Sasuke, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And no sex!" He barked after a moment of silence, making Hinata nearly jump out of her skin.

"I-I-I wasn't even thinking about that!" She quickly responded.

"Yeah right," Sasuke said sarcastically. "That's why every single woman showed up at the auction tonight; they're cock-craving pieces of-"

"But really!" Hinata interrupted, determined to show him that she was different. "That's not why I was there!"

Sasuke raised his brow in disbelief. "Ya know, I really don't know you too well, but from my personal experience, it's always the quiet, shy girls who are the horniest."

The Hyuuga felt herself blush as her thoughts turned to the "naughty box" she had hiding under her bed. "You're-you're wrong! I'm not…horny at all."

The man grinned. "Your face is turning red." He surprised Hinata by grabbing her wrist and resting two fingers on its underside. "And your pulse is speeding up. You're a bad liar, Hinata."

Hinata shook her wrist from his grip embarrassedly, but was pleased that he had called her by her name. "I'm just nervous, is all."

"Never been with a man before, I take it?"

The girl didn't answer immediately. There was a reason why everyone thought Sasuke was so smart: he was very perceptive. And even though they really didn't know each other, he hit the nail right on the head when it came to her love life. Hinata had never had a boyfriend her entire life. She was much too shy when it came to the opposite sex.

Hinata cleared her throat and stood up, her legs shaking slightly. "I'm kinda tired. Um…I'll show you to my room if you want."

Sasuke felt his shoulders droop: he really wanted to start a kinky conversation with the girl and get her to admit all the horribly gross stuff that virgins do, but nonetheless he followed Hinata down the short hallway and into her bedroom. His disappointment heightened when he saw the very plain, very boring, very non-sexual room. Come on, this single girl living all on her own must keep her porn and toys somewhere!

"I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly. "It's not much."

"It certainly isn't," Sasuke agreed, walking past her into the room and sitting down on the bed, which was actually quite comfortable.

Hinata remained standing in the doorway. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sasuke yawned widely and lay back on the mattress with his hands behind his head. "Nope, I'm good."

"…Okay then."

An awkward silence hung over them when Sasuke cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Ya know, I _am_ your slave for a week…if you really wanna come join me…"

Hinata shook her head and laughed nervously. "N-No, no, thanks though." She turned around. "I'll just be on the couch, if you need anything during the night."

Sasuke smirked as he watched her shuffled down the hallway. 'She _so_ wants to fuck, I know it,' he thought.

* * *

The Uchiha remained still on the mattress for a few hours, awake and lost in his thoughts. The entire apartment had been completely silent for quite a while now, and from time to time he could hear Hinata breathing deeply down the hallway. Sasuke exhaled, blowing the strand of hair that was in his eyes away from his face. Even though earlier he had vehemently opposed to the idea of having sex with Hinata, he had planned on getting at least a little dirty the moment that the squad agreed on having the auction. What else would the women in the village want to do with a single man that would do their bidding for an entire week?

'And Hinata's not _that_ hideous-looking,' Sasuke thought, scratching the annoying itch on the end of his nose. 'I wouldn't mind making out and stuff…but sex…" His eyes widened and he immediately sat straight up, grinning. 'I'm curious now.'

Sasuke swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, and proceeded to yank out the drawer of the nightstand. He stuck his hand into the drawer and felt around, feeling nothing but a box of tissues and some pens, and replaced it.

'Perverted stuff, perverted stuff…where would a girl keep her perverted stuff?'

Sasuke continued to search the room for half an hour, looking behind the curtains and in every drawer of the dresser, turning up nothing more incriminating than some lacy undergarments. He leaned against the dresser after combing through the last drawer, sucking on his lower lip.

'I refuse to believe that she doesn't have at least some yaoi or something!'

His eyes wandered to the large, dark space beneath her bed and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sasuke pushed himself off the dresser and got on his hands and knees, peeking under Hinata's bed. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he spotted a large cardboard box and his heart leapt with glee. His greedy hands snuck under the bed and quickly pulled the box out of its hiding place.

'Nice try, Hinata.'

Sasuke sat back down on the cold, hard floor with the box securely in his hands. He was about to slip the lid off when he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. What if there was something way more personal than sex toys and porn inside the box? What if he accidentally stumbled across some artifacts from Hinata's past, or a diary with all her secrets and desires, or pictures of her deceased loved ones?

Sasuke sighed and tucked his fingers under the lid. 'Well, I never was known for being the most sincere person. What the hell?'

Before he could change the mind, he flipped the lid off, which landed on the floor silently. He peered into the box, relief and a sense of sneakiness pouring over him as his eyes poured over covers of doujinshi that featured two or more men in rather sexually explicit positions. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and gagged; he could never understand why girls found gay men fornicating to be attractive.

'My, my, Little Miss Horny, if anyone ever knew…'

Sasuke's hands brushed against a smooth, round object and his eyes widened in terror. Shaking, he lifted the small, egg-shaped item to his face and his lower jaw fell in horror.

'It…it's still wet!'

Sasuke yelled in disgust and stood up, the box crashing to the floor. He turned to the door and gasped. "W-Water! Soap! Dear god, anything!"

He ran out of the room, holding his hand delicately, and spotted the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. He banged the door open and, without bothering to turn on the lights, quickly turned on the sink faucet and stuck his slimy hand underneath.

'Sweet Jesus, why, WHY did I have to open that box?'

The bathroom light flicked on behind him and a slippered foot stepped onto the tile floor. "S-S-Sasuke-san, is something wrong?" Hinata yawned. "I heard you yell and-"

Sasuke spun around, glaring daggers at her. "_You're_ the one that's wrong!"

Hinata tilted her head to one side. 'What are you-"

"Not washing your vibrator!" Sasuke spat with disgust. "God, I can't even believe it! And all that…gay porn too!"

All the color vanished from the girl's face. "You…you were snooping around my room?"

"How could I not with that _box_ of yours' just waiting to be found!"

Hinata looked at the floor nervously, taking a moment to respond. "You-you just try living on your own…with the knowledge that no guy in the village will ever like you."

All the anger that had take up every pore of Sasuke's body seconds before left and was replaced once again with guilt and sadness. Seeing Hinata staring at the tile with tears welling up in her eyes was enough to make even the most insensitive, cold-hearted man melt. Sasuke sighed and turned off the faucet, reaching for the towel that lay next to the sink.

"Ya know, if vibrators and sick doujinshi are the worst things you have in your room, then you're not too bad of a kid."

Hinata started to yank on a loose thread of her blue bathrobe. "Please-please don't tell anyone."

The man shrugged and checked his reflection in the mirror. "Why would I? It's no one's business."

"Thank you."

Sasuke ran his hand through his messy hair and frowned, his duplicate in the mirror frowning as well. "But seriously…wash your toys. It smelled really gross."

"I'm kinda new at that…that sort of thing."

"I could tell."

"Well, you are my-my slave for a week. Maybe you could wash it-"

Sasuke turned to her, eyes wide and upper lip quivering. "Hell NO! I'm not touching that ever AGAIN! In fact…" he stomped to the bathroom door and brushed past Hinata. "I'm sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week. Good NIGHT!"

And with that said, he slammed the door. Hinata rubbed her arm nervously, hearing muffled footsteps making their way into the living room.

'I should've said it was TenTen's…'


	3. Chapter 3

Highest Bidder

**Highest Bidder**

**Chapter Three**

After a sleepless night of tossing, turning, and endless mental pictures of a certain Hyuuga girl using self-pleasuring toys, Sasuke stumbled off the stiff couch cushions and trudged into the kitchen, where Hinata was sitting at the small table with a steaming cup in her hands. She looked up at him and quickly averted her eyes, her face reddening.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he plopped down on the chair opposite of hers'.

The girl cleared her throat. "Er…coffee?"

"That'd be _fantastic_," Sasuke sneered, yet the hint of sarcasm in his voice went undetected as Hinata hurriedly rose from the table and set about making the coffee.

As she reached into one of the cabinets for the mix, Hinata cleared her throat and broke the awkward silence. "About last night-"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted. "Just…ugh, don't even."

Hinata sighed dejectedly and set the tin of mix on the counter. "I-I don't want you thinking poorly of me this entire week. I really want us to get along and…"

"Fuck?" Sasuke offered in a condescending tone. "Judging from what I witnessed last night, that's the only thing on your mind."

The color instantly vanished from Hinata's face as she turned her eyes to the floor. "I…you…I mean, I guess I wanna try_ it_ sometime."

"You mean with _me_?" Sasuke asked lightly, folding his arms. "I _knew_ that was the goddamn reason you wanted me as your personal slave for a week."

Hinata quickly faced him, the coffee now forgotten. "That's-that's not true! I just…I just want some company…and…" She hesitated.

Sasuke raised his brow. "And?"

She blew some air out the side of her mouth. "…A boyfriend. I really want a boyfriend." She leaned against the counter, nervously twisting her long violet hair around her finger, looking anywhere but at the curious man sitting in front of her. "I haven't had much experience with guys, probably because I'm not that attractive and-"

"Quit with the pity party," Sasuke interjected, rolling his eyes. "You're not _that_ bad-looking."

Hinata gazed up at him, her face glowing. "Really?"

Even though he somewhat regretted making the statement, Sasuke knew that Hinata needed the self-esteem boost more than anyone. "Yeah, really. You got a cute face and nice eyes…and nice hair." He shrugged. "But on the other hand, no offense or anything, your rack isn't anything to write home about."

The girl's face fell slightly and she quickly glanced down at her rather small chest. "O-Oh…"

"But at least you don't have enormous stripper tits," Sasuke added as an after thought. "Those aren't attractive either."

"…Y-you really don't mince words, do you?" Hinata said timidly.

"I guess, like you, I really don't have too much experience with the opposite sex," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, absentmindedly picking at one of his fingernails.

Hinata's face registered deep surprise. "You're kidding me, right? You do know that…ya know…a lot of girls think you're hot."

"News to me," Sasuke muttered, flicking a bit of dirt from under his nail. "Not that I'd go for any chick here. You're all kinda gross. The only girl I'm interested in is that ditzy blonde chick in that porno I saw a few-"

"Too much info!" Hinata shrieked, her face a deep crimson.

After a moment of deep thought, a malicious smirk slowly made its way across Sasuke's face as he decided that, oh yeah, he was going to give her even _more _information and make her extremely uncomfortable. Hey, after all, he was an avenger, and now was the time to get back at the horny bitch for all the awkwardness she had caused him.

"Oh yeah man," Sasuke said between gritted teeth, leaning forward towards Hinata and licking his lips. "That fucking blonde skank was _so_ hot in that video-"

"No, no!" Hinata squealed. "I don't want to hear it!"

Sasuke rested a fingertip on the crotch of his pants. "-with the way she fingered herself-"

"Ew, ew, EW!" The girl was now covering her ears. "Stop!"

"-and when she gave that lucky bastard a blowjob-"

"Would you please stop!"

Sasuke grinned widely and began rocking his hips, the very thought of the dirty movie causing his hormones to race. "-and damn! Did she get the shit fucked out of her-"

Hinata ran over and before Sasuke knew it his mouth was clamped shut. Beneath her hand, he smiled victoriously; even "Horny Hinata" couldn't take a recap of a hardcore porno.

"I-I can't believe you just said all that!" Hinata wailed, her cheeks positively glowing with embarrassment.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and threw it away from his face before standing up and proceeding to make the forgotten coffee. "I think that makes us even."

* * *

A few hours later, according to Hinata's command, the two were walking down a busy street of the village to "do some shopping" (or at least that was the reason she gave). Sasuke noticed that almost every woman that passed by was giving Hinata looks of pure loathe and Hinata…wait, did it look as though Hinata was enjoying the attention, even just a little bit? Sasuke wasn't sure; he might've been a genius when it came to combat, but women were a foreign subject to him.

Hinata stopped in front of the drug store. "Umm, is it alright if we go in here?"

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "Hinata, this is just a guess, but I think the reason I'm here with you is because you spent a shit-load of money to have me as your personal slave for a week, and because of that I'm supposed to follow your orders and do whatever you want." He looked at her, brow raised. "Am I right, or am I just bat-shit crazy?"

Hinata looked slightly hurt as she nodded and entered the drug store without another word, Sasuke trailing slowly behind her. Okay, so he was a bit of a dick, but he hated it when people asked him stupid questions. So go fuck yourself.

The drugstore had numerous aisles with shelves holding anything from candy to makeup to magazines, but Hinata decided to go down the aisle that most girls took their boyfriends down when they wanted to torture them: the "feminine needs aisle". Sasuke stopped in his footsteps at the end of the aisle while Hinata went on ahead of him. When she noticed that her "slave" was not with her, she turned around, facing him.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his feet rooted to the tiled floor. "Okay, yeah, you might be fine with looking at tampons and pads and douches and other things you shove up your vagina, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a _man_, and because I care about my mental health, I refuse to step foot down this aisle."

Hinata smirked, and, with a newfound sense of courage, in a very condescending tone said, "Sasuke-san, this is just a guess, but I think the reason you're here with me is because I spent a shit-load of money-"

"Okay, okay, I fucking get it!" Sasuke hissed, stomping towards Hinata and making sure to keep his eyes off the boxes of feminine products. "No need to take my goddamn material, woman."

Hinata giggled and nodded approvingly, taking down a brightly-colored box from the shelf. Sasuke blew some air out of the side of his mouth and tapped his foot impatiently, wondering if Hinata could possibly subject him to worse agony…when he heard the high-pitched, annoying voices…

Fear coursed through the man's veins like ice and his entire body tensed up as he heard the voices approach the aisle him and Hinata were standing in. 'God no,' he thought desperately. 'Please no…'

Sasuke's worst fears had been confirmed as the pink- and blond-haired creepy-stalker-whores that haunted his very existence came almost skipping down the "feminine needs" aisle, as though shopping for tampons and looking extremely lesbian with your ex-best friend was the most enjoyable activity in the world.

Sakura and Ino stopped talking as soon as their Sasuke Radar (the man was positive they each owned one) went off, and at that moment Sasuke swore his eardrums were busted by the pitch of the girls' screams as they saw him and jumped on him as though Hinata weren't even there.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee-kunnnnn!!" Ino shrieked, throwing her bust out so that Sasuke could get a good look at her unimpressive breasts.

"Homigawd, Sasuke-kun, what are _you_ doing here?" Sakura said, grabbing his arm with so much pressure that she was actually causing him pain.

"Don't tell me you're on your period!" Ino squawked.

The two buffoons laughed at Ino's lame joke as if it were the funniest goddamn thing in existence, until Hinata craned her neck and piped up, "Actually, he's shopping with me."

Sakura and Ino immediately stopped laughing, rested their hands on their hips, and glared at Hinata with all the bitchiness they could muster. Hinata simply stared back, but Sasuke could tell that the unfazed demeanor she was putting up would break down if the other two girls hung around any longer; they tended to get pretty abusive to any girl other than themselves that hung around Sasuke.

"Oh yeah," Sakura sneered, flipping her hair. "I forgot that poor Sasuke-kun had to put up with this ugly shit for a week."

"Yeah, poor baby," Ino added. "If I only had a bit more money, I…" She sighed wistfully. "Oh, the things I would do to you, Sasuke-kun." She turned around. "Let's get the fuck outta here before I gain any more gross points from being around Hinata."

The two walked away, guffawing, and Sasuke turned back to Hinata, who was staring at the ground, her face carrying a crushed and hurt expression. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, wondering how on earth people could treat such a sensitive girl so horribly, and patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"You know," he said gently. "They really are just jealous. And you're not ugly at all, especially compared to them."

Hinata nodded slowly and rested her hand on top of his. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot."

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "Um…which one of them did you actually lose your virginity to?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in absolute horror and the kind, gentle mood he had been in for a few seconds was replaced by terror and deep anger. "_Excuse_ me? What did you just say?"

Hinata winced and backed away from him, sensing his fury. "It's-it's just…during the auction, I heard them arguing about which one of them was the first to-to sleep with you and-"

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sasuke roared. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I SCREW ONE OF THOSE WHORES!"

Hinata held up her hands defensively. "That's-that's just what I heard! So…so you didn't actually…"

"No! That's absolutely disgusting!" Sasuke spat, furious.

"Oh…"

Silence, then…

"Ino also said that you had a threesome with her and Sakura-"

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he turned on his heel, storming down the aisle. "That's it," he said between gritted teeth. "I need to go kick some lying, whore ass right now."

As he pounded away from her, Hinata sighed deeply and grabbed a box of pads from the shelf in front of her. "Maybe choosing Sasuke as my slave was not one of the greatest ideas I had."

**A/N: Mahhh! More delicimous smut! **

**(And yes, delicimous is a word. By my standards, anyway)**


End file.
